dragonballabsalonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kosho
Kosho is a Saiyan soldier that arrives on planet Earth during the invasion of Lord Erion in the Dragon Ball Absalon series. He is ranked as the Second Lieutenant of the Saiyan Army of Absalon. History In his early days on Planet Vegeta, Kosho was an elite Saiyan warrior that commanded his own platoon of Saiyans. Known as one of the most powerful fighters on Planet Vegeta, Kosho was also highly respected among other members of the Saiyan race. Like the other Saiyans, Kosho was under the rule of the galactic emperor Frieza, whom employed the Saiyans to take over suitable planets so that they could be sold to the highest bidders. Due to his fighting skill, Kosho and his platoon were selected to be assigned to the more difficult missions across the galaxy, this is also around the time where he began training his unnamed half-breed apprentice, who would eventually even rival his own strength. After many years of training, thinking that his apprentice was finally ready to fight, Kosho would give his apprentice to prove himself and gave him the opportunity to lead Kosho's platoon into battle. However, due to his inexperience, arrogance and cowardice shown on the battlefield, his apprentice would fail this mission and caused the deaths of numerous Saiyan soldiers in the process, causing Kosho to begin to look down on half breed Saiyans as a whole. Though it is currently unknown of his exact whereabouts when Planet Vegeta was destroyed by Frieza, it is said by Kosho himself that he and many other platoons of Saiyans managed to flee Frieza's wrath, meaning that there was indeed many more Saiyan survivors than just the ones on Earth. They would end up on a planet called Absalon, it was there that the Saiyan survivors would make that their new home and is now under the rule of the leader of the Absalon Saiyan Army, Erion. With the formation of the new army and being very familiar with his skills as a fighter, Lord Erion would appoint Kosho as his Second Lieutenant of his army. More Information To Be Added..... Power To Be Added Abilities and Techniques Rapid Movement This technique is where the user moves with great speed, which creates the illusion of teleportation. It is one of the most frequently used techniques by Kosho in the Dragon Ball Absalon series, however, his variation is used for more advanced movements and dodging. Energy Blade Kosho's deadly signature technique, is used when he forms his ki into a certain part of his body, such as his feet or arms, shooting a piercing energy blade made up of pure energy at his opponents that can cut through any objects and his opponents as well. Forms and Transformations Super Saiyan Shortly after his arrival on Earth, Kosho displays the ability to be able to transform into a Super Saiyan before he engages in battle with Gohan. Super Saiyan 2 After their ki is shown to be virtually identical as Super Saiyans, Kosho is shown to be a capable of using the Super Saiyan 2 transformation while he battles Gohan on Earth. However, though their power was previously equal, Kosho's power level is slightly higher than Gohan is at the Super Saiyan 2 level. Super Saiyan 3 This is the third form of the Super Saiyan transformation and multiplies Kosho's power 400 fold. This form is known to have its disadvantages, such as the extremely fast energy drain and also mainly the large amount of energy needed to maintain this form. However, unlike other users of this transformation, Kosho is shown to be able to do what Goku himself could not and has in fact mastered this form. Due to his training on Planet Absalon, Kosho was able to greatly reduce the energy drain to nearly nothing and has complete control of this transformation. This allows Kosho to fight without drawbacks and also allows him to fight at his full potential and not lose energy. Super Saiyan 4 Known as Super Saiyan 4, this transformation is not part of the traditional line of transformations. Though it was for a short time, Kosho is shown to be able to ascend past Super Saiyan 3 and transform into a Super Saiyan 4 in his battle with Gohan. In his version of this transformation, Kosho is shown to be able to overpower him. Previously Gohan could easily track Kosho's movements and inflict damgage on him as a Super Saiyan 3, however once he reached this transformed state it put him at a great disadvantage. Ascended Super Saiyan 4 The Ascended Super Saiyan 4 transformation is the true power of a Super Saiyan 4 and can only be used by Saiyans who have full mastery over the form. During his battle with Gohan, Kosho becomes the first Saiyan ever to demonstrate this powerful transformation in the Absalon series, while his comrade Tamanegi is the first Ascended Super Saiyan 4 to appear onscreen. Once transformed, Kosho is able to take down a fully powered up Ultimate Gohan with ease as he had issues facing him previously at the Super Saiyan 3 level. Category:Saiyans Category:Villains Category:Absalon Army Category:Males Category:Characters